13 Ways To Die
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: "Kemana pun kakimu melangkah, kematian tak pernah segan menghampiri."/untuk sang pahlawan keluarga yang telah kembali ke sisi-Nya. RnR maybe?


**13 Ways To Die  
**(Untuk beliau yang kini sudah tenang di sisi-Nya, aku menyayangimu, selalu.)

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy belongs to Level-5 inc.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AU, charas' death, gaje, seems konyol, possibly typo, contains some pairings, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_** Case 1: Salah Oper?**_

Hari itu stadion _indoor _SMP Gassan Kunimitsu tengah semarak oleh sorak-sorai penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan basket antar tingkat di sana.

Jika dilihat dari tribun yang tak menyisakan satu pun bangku kosong, sepertinya pertandingan antara tingkat satu melawan tingkat tiga—_senior versus junior_, dalam kata lain—ini sukses menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang rela berdesakan demi melihat _senior_, _junior_, dan teman setingkat favoritnya berlaga dalam lapangan yang dilapisi semen tersebut.

Yang menjadi sorotan kali ini adalah Ibuki Munemasa, seorang siswa kelas satu yang bersinar sejak saat pertama wasit meniup peluit tanda permainan mulai.

Cara tangannya menggenggam dan memantulkan bola begitu mantap. Gerakan tubuhnya yang gesit saat menghindar mau pun saat menerjang area lawan tampak seperti _fanservice _tersendiri bagi kaum hawa yang berjubel di satu sisi tribun sembari meneriakkan namanya.

Remaja dengan _headband _hitam yang melingkari dahinya itu melompat tinggi hingga menjangkau _ring _dan melesakkan benda bundar sewarna labu di tangannya ke dalam _ring _tersebut, menambahkan dua poin pada papan skor kelasnya.

Dan tanpa dikomando, pasukan pendukung Ibuki dan kawan-kawannya pun riuh bersorak gembira.

Waktu hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi. Para _senior _mulai kehabisan tenaga dan keinginan untuk mengembalikan keadaan, bahkan salah satu di antaranya lebih memilih untuk mengoper lagi bola itu ke belakang, pada temannya yang berada di dekat Ibuki.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ibuki pun melompat tinggi demi menyongsong bola yang melambung ke arahnya.

Sang _senior _yang dilompati hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat adik kelasnya.

Para pendukung telah bersiap untuk bersorak.

Waktu seperti melambat, gravitasi seperti kehilangan kuasanya.

Ibuki telah memperkirakan bahwa bola tersebut akan mendarat sempurna di tangannya, ia telah mengetahui bagaimana dirinya harus melesakkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring_.

Namun sayang, ia tak memperkirakan jarak lompatannya dengan papan _ring _yang kini menghantam ubun-ubunnya ….

… Juga kekuatan dari operan sang _senior _yang membuatnya terdesak ke belakang.

Riuh rendah penonton pun lenyap seketika, saat melihat sosok remaja bernomor punggung duabelas itu ambruk dengan kepala bercucuran darah.

* * *

_**Case 2: Langkah Terakhir**_

Seorang remaja bersurai hitam legam tampak sedang berlari di tempat dalam rangka melakukan pemanasan sebelum ia terjun ke arena lomba.

Ya, sesaat lagi remaja bernama Matatagi Hayato itu akan mengikuti kejuaraan atletik tingkat nasional. Mengingat bahwa ia merupakan perwakilan dari distrik di mana sekolahnya berada, adrenalin remaja itu pun terpacu. Selama tujuh hari ia melakukan latihan demi menambah kualitas performanya saat di arena, tidak hanya satu atau dua jam, namun seperempat hari ia habiskan untuk berlari di atas trek lurus sepanjang seratus meter itu.

Meski demikian, Hayato merasa bahwa latihan tujuh kali enam jam tersebut belumlah cukup. Makanya pada menit-menit menjelang lomba pun ia masih tampak berlari di tempat dan sesekali melesat hingga 10 meter lalu kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula.

Sang pelatih sudah tiga kali mengingatkannya agar ia tenang, namun surai hitam itu tak mengindahkannya.

Walau _inner_-nya berkata bahwa ia memang harus tenang, dan sesungguhnya ia merasa lelah sendiri karena terus-terusan bergerak, otak remaja tersebut tetap memerintahkan alat gerak bawahnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hingga tiba saatnya ia berdiri di _start block_, bersama empat orang atlet dari empat distrik lainnya.

"Bersedia!"

Kelima atlet itu pun serentak melakukan posisi yang seharusnya. Hayato menatap arena yang terbentang seratus meter ke depan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siap!"

Lima, empat, tiga, dua ….

Tepat ketika batinnya menyebut angka satu, suara peluru yang ditembakkan ke angkasa itu pun terdengar, membuat dirinya melesat, membiarkan empat orang lainnya hanya mampu melihat punggungnya yang diberi nomor sebelas.

Sinar mentari yang menyengat, sorak sorai pendukungnya yang berdiri di tribun, hembusan angin yang menyibak surai hitamnya, seolah tak terjamah oleh kelima indera di tubuhnya. Hayato merasa kedua langkahnya semakin ringan, ia merasa gravitasi bumi menghilang.

Hanya beberapa meter lagi, pita putih yang menandai garis _finish _itu dapat terjangkau olehnya.

Cepat, lebih cepat ….

Kakinya telah menjejak garis yang melintang.

Tangannya telah menyentuh pita tersebut, dan memutuskannya.

Seharusnya ia senang, ia tahu itu.

Namun udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Aliran darahnya yang deras kini terhenti secara mendadak.

Dan gravitasi yang tadi sempat menghilang itu pun menarik tubuhnya menyatu dengan tanah.

* * *

_**Case 3**__: __**Jangan Lepaskan Tanganku, Sayang!**_

Kusaka Ryuuji, sosok remaja bersurai cokelat terang itu tampak berdiri sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok gerbang SMP Manyuuji.

Ia melesakkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana _gakuran _hitam yang ia kenakan, sementara tangan lainnya mengoperasikan sebuah ponsel.

Hingga seorang gadis dengan dua _buns _di kedua sisi kepalanya datang menghampiri remaja tersebut.

"_A-ano … _Kusaka-_kun_?"

Yang terpanggil menoleh, menatap gadis kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya itu, kemudian mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Yo, Konoha-_chan_! Sudah selesai piketnya?"

Gadis bernama Morimura Konoha itu mengangguk riang. "_Hn_. Kita bisa pergi sekarang, Kusaka-_kun_," ujarnya.

"_Yosh, _kita berangkat!" seru Kusaka seraya menggandeng tangan gadisnya dan berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah gedung yang menyelenggarakan acara konser band J-Pop kesukaan Konoha. Sebagai hadiah satu tahun hari jadi mereka, Kusaka pun mengajak gadisnya untuk menonton konser tersebut, yang tentu saja langsung disambut baik oleh gadis itu.

Keduanya mengambil posisi paling depan, _spot _yang sangat menguntungkan karena mereka bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sang vokalis band.

Gedung yang tadinya lengang perlahan mulai dijejali penonton, semuanya masih tenang menunggu. Namun ketenangan itu berubah menjadi sorak sorai saat _intro _lagu pembuka terdengar.

Konoha menatap aksi panggung idolanya dengan iris _onyx _yang berbinar bahagia, ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Kusaka-_kun_, ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapat. Terima kasih …." ujarnya di sela riuh rendah.

"Sama-sama, Konoha-_chan_. Semoga kita selalu bersama selamanya!"

Gadis itu mengangguk riang, kemudian melanjutkan kembali _fangirling_-nya.

Kusaka menonton performa band itu dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak terdistraksi oleh keriuhan di sekitarnya. Namun keteguhan remaja itu terusik ketika sang vokalis mendendangkan lagu favoritnya.

Tak bisa menahan diri, remaja tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seolah berusaha menyita perhatian sang vokalis yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Begitu semangatnya, hingga ia melupakan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Kusaka-_kun_? A-ah! Kusa … ka … _kun _…."

Suara dari lisan gadis mungil itu pun lenyap ditelan keramaian.

Lagu berganti dan Kusaka kembali sadar diri. Ia menghapus peluh yang menitik di dahinya sembari berkata, "Kau tahu, Konoha-_chan_, tadi itu lagu … h-hei, kemana dia?"

Panik, adalah hal pertama yang menyergap dirinya kala mengetahui bahwa sang gadis hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Hei, kau. Apa kau melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau yang tadi bersamaku?" tanya remaja itu.

"Apa? aku tidak mendengarmu, kawan!"

Kusaka menggertakkan giginya kemudian menerobos kerumunan di belakangnya sembari meneriaki nama sang gadis.

Kepala berbalut bandana cokelat itu menoleh dengan gerakan cepat, menelusuri setiap ruang yang ada di antara keramaian, dan ia menemukan sesuatu ….

… Tubuh gadisnya yang terlungkup, terinjak-injak.

"Konohaaaaa!"

_Praang_. Sebuah botol kaca melesat dan mendarat di atas panggung. Menghentikan segala aktivitas yang terjadi.

Kusaka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, semuanya hening, hingga sekelompok orang-orang asing datang mendistraksi.

Suasana kacau, untunglah remaja tersebut masih mengingat sesuatu berharga miliknya yang kini diam tak bergerak.

Ia menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tombak dan perisai untuk menerjang ke arah gadisnya.

"Konoha-_chan_! Konoha-_chan_!"

Lisannya terus memanggil, berharap ada sedikit respon dari sang gadis yang tetap tak bergeming.

Ah, seseorang kembali menginjaknya.

Kusaka menyondongkan tubuhnya, bermaksud agar ia dapat menggapai Konoha dan membawanya pergi dengan segera ….

… Namun sebuah botol kaca yang mendarat di kepala bersurai cokelat terang tersebut kembali menghentikan segalanya.

Ia jatuh tersungkur, tepat beberapa inchi dari gadisnya.

"Kono … ha … _ch _… _chan _…." Tangannya berusaha menggapai jemari sang gadis—

"J-jangan … lepas … kan … tangan … ku …."

—sebelum orang lain menginjak kedua tubuh itu.

* * *

_**Case 4: Low Battery**_

Remaja bersurai _lavender _yang berkutat di hadapan laptop itu menatap rentetan soal-soal matematika cabang kalkulus di layar dengan serius. Sesekali dibetulkannya letak kacamata yang merosot.

Ia tahu, bahwa bukan _level_-nya untuk memecahkan soal ajaib semacam ini. Namun bukan Manabe Jinichirou namanya jika ia tak bisa menjawab soal tersebut.

Berbekal segala pengetahuan yang sudah dijejali orang tuanya sedari ia kecil, Manabe pun mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menuliskan angka-angka yang akan menjawab soal ajaibnya.

Agak gemetar ia mengarahkan kursor pada tombol _submit _yang terdapat di sebelah kiri bawah layar. Sejujurnya tombol kecil itu membuatnya trauma, karena jika ada satu saja jawabannya yang salah maka ia harus mengulang kembali dengan soal yang berbeda.

Dan remaja itu telah melakukan kesalahan sebanyak empat kali—lima, jika yang ini tidak berhasil juga.

Sungguh, setelah ini ia tidak akan pernah memainkan permainan matematika semacam ini lagi, tidak akan, ia berjanji.

Helaan napas terdengar. Telunjuk Manabe mendekat pada _keypad enter_, bermaksud menekannya kalau saja pesan bahwa baterai laptopnya saat ini melemah tidak muncul.

Agaknya remaja berkacamata tersebut lega karena bisa menunda kegiatan yang mendebarkan itu.

Manabe berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil sebuah pengisi daya. Namun ketika ia kembali ke hadapan laptop tercinta, layar benda tersebut menampilkan _countdown timer _yang menandakan bahwa duapuluh detik lagi laptopnya akan mengalami _hibernate_.

Tentu saja Manabe kalang kabut, karena jika laptop miliknya sampai lanjut ke tahap tersebut, bisa dipastikan kalau semua data yang tidak tersimpan akan hilang.

Semua, termasuk jawaban soal matematika cabang kalkulus yang sudah Manabe temukan dengan susah payah itu.

Ia pun buru-buru menancapkan kabel pengisi daya pada laptopnya ketika waktu telah mencapai detik ke sembilan. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak di atas _mousepad_, berusaha meminimalisir kemungkinan terlaksananya _hibernate_, sementara tangan yang satunya menggapai ke arah stop kontak, bermaksud untuk menancapkan pengisi daya itu ke sumber listrik.

Manabe telah menjangkau benda segiempat putih yang menyatu dengan dinding itu, namun ….

"Aaaaaaaaagghhhhh …!"

_Piip_. _Charging start._

… Ia merelakan tubuhnya menjadi konduktor bagi arus listrik.

Jemari yang sempat bergerilya di atas _mousepad _itu terkulai, menekan _keypad enter _secara tak sengaja.

Dan, ternyata jawaban hasil pemikiran keras si surai _lavender _tersebut terbayarkan oleh tulisan "_Congratulations. You've passed this test. Now you get the chance to continue, press the 'Next Level' button!"_

* * *

_**Case 5: Stalker**_

Bagi seorang Minaho Kazuto, mengendap-endap, mencari petunjuk tentang sesuatu, dan membuktikan sebuah kebenaran adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Meskipun hal tersebut hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu—remaja bersurai jingga itu benar-benar tak pernah bisa lepas dari kegiatan _stalking_-nya.

Seperti kali ini, ia tengah mengekori dua teman sekelasnya yang digosipkan berpacaran.

Sebetulnya gosip itu sendiri telah dikonfirmasi oleh yang bersangkutan, namun tetap saja, rasa ingin tahu masih bersarang dalam _inner _Minaho.

Ia penasaran, apa yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih di saat mereka kencan. Ya, itu saja. Di luar hal tersebut, Minaho tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan ahli, Minaho menyelundup di antara hiruk-pikuk, berusaha menjaga jarak aman dengan dua sejoli tersebut.

Namun tetap saja, sepandai-pandainya Minaho bersembunyi, rambut jingganya pasti menarik perhatian juga.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di ambang kebingungan, antara berhenti tapi dihabisi oleh pasangan tersebut atau terus berlari hingga kakinya tak mampu berdiri lagi.

"Minaho! Jangan lari kau, penguntit!"

"A-ampun … aku tak akan mengikutimu lagiii …!" seru remaja bersurai jingga itu, tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

Di persimpangan, Minaho sempat berhenti untuk memilih 'jalan surga'nya. Setelah memutuskan, ia pun mengambil jalan ke kiri.

Namun ketika ia berlari, sesuatu menjegal kakinya, dan remaja itu pun tersungkur.

"Minaho!"

Kepala jingga itu menoleh dan mendapati bahwa dua manusia yang masih terlibat acara kejar-kejaran dengannya berada dalam jarak pandang iris _emerald_ miliknya. Minaho pun beringsut bangun, hendak melanjutkan pelarian ….

… Hingga untuk kedua kalinya ia tersungkur karena di kakinya tersangkut sebuah tali yang terhubung dengan papan nama toko—yang kini condong menuju dirinya—

"Minahoooo …!"

—Dan acara kejar-kejaran itu pun berakhir dalam kegelapan.

* * *

_**Case 6: Pita Yang Lembut**_

Musik _dance _mengalun di ruang tidur bernuansa merah muda yang dihuni seorang gadis bernama Nozaki Sakura itu. Berbalut pakaian senam artistik yang membentuk tubuhnya, Sakura melakukan beberapa gerakan senam yang akan diujikan di klubnya nanti.

Bosan dengan latihan tersebut, surai merah muda itu pun mematikan _mp3 player-_nya dan menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur berlapis seprai yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan …?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Iris biru safirnya mengerling pada peralatan senam yang tertata rapi di sudut kamar, lalu manik matanya membulat saat melihat satu benda.

Pita.

Ya, pita putih panjang yang terhubung dengan sebilah tongkat kecil.

Sakura beranjak mengambil pita tersebut. Meski jarang digunakan, warna pitanya masih cemerlang, tidak kusam hanya karena debu yang menempel di permukaannya.

Sang gadis memutar-mutar tongkat kecilnya dan pita yang panjangnya mencapai lantai itu ikut berputar, membentuk sebuah pusaran.

Keinginan untuk latihan pun muncul kembali.

Sakura menyambar _mp3 player _miliknya dan memainkan sebuah lagu klasik, kemudian ia berdiri di tengah ruangan dan mulai menarikan gerakan senamnya.

Sesekali ia menyelipkan gerakan balet di antara senamnya.

Menyenangkan.

Menjelang akhir lagu, Sakura berniat melakukan _voete_—gerakan berputar dengan berdiri di atas ujung kaki—sembari memutar pita itu di atas kepalanya.

Satu putaran, dua putaran, tiga, empat, dan di putaran kelima ujung kakinya menolak untuk lanjut. Gadis itu pun terjatuh, berikut tongkat berpita yang kini bergulir ke bawah kasurnya.

"Ugh …." Mendengus kesal, Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk meraih _mp3 player_-nya, namun hal tersebut membuat pita yang ternyata melilit lehernya mengencang.

"A-aaghh …!"

Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri, namun lilitan pita itu terlalu semrawut, ia harus mengambil tongkatnya yang berada di bawah kasur jika ingin melepas jeratnya.

Ia pun meronta, bermaksud memutuskan pita putih tersebut agar ia dapat membereskan sisa yang mencekik lehernya.

"Mamaaa …!" Sakura menjerit, memanggil ibunya.

Napasnya mulai tersengal, pita satin putih yang lembut itu telah menutup jalur masuk udara ke paru-parunya.

Menahan sakit, gadis itu pun menarik pita tersebut kuat-kuat hingga tubuhnya terdesak ke lemari di belakangnya ….

… Dan pita itu putus.

_Krek_. Pintu ruang tidur bernuansa merah muda itu pun terbuka— "Sakura?"

—Lalu wanita yang membuka pintu tersebut dibuat menjerit oleh sosok gadis yang terkulai di hadapannya dengan leher yang terjerat pita satin putih.

* * *

_**Case 7: Tinju Penutup**_

Tetsukado Shin belum pernah merasa sekuat ini sebelumnya.

Ia belum pernah melalui semua ronde tanpa sekali pun bersentuhan dengan lantai _ring_.

Ia belum pernah merasakannya, ia tak pernah merasa sesempurna ini.

Sorak sorai pelatih dan penonton pun membahana, membuat remaja bersurai biru-merah itu semakin bergairah untuk membabat habis lawannya yang sudah babak belur.

Pukul, tangkis, pukul lagi, kena.

"_Final Round_!"

Mendengar dua kata tersebut, Tetsukado semakin bersemangat. Ditatapnya lawan yang usianya tak terpaut jauh darinya itu kemudian ia berkata.

"Ayo, selesaikan semua ini!"

Suara sarung tinju yang berinteraksi dengan tulang pipi, jerit kesakitan, hiruk-pikuk penonton, semuanya bersatu di atmosfir.

Tetsukado tahu bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat lawannya bertekuk lutut.

Satu tinjuan terakhir pun ia layangkan ke dagu remaja yang berada di kubu biru itu.

_Yeah_, remaja itu benar-benar bertekuk lutut ….

… Namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberi tinju penutup yang mendarat sempurna pada leher berpeluh Tetsukado.

Pertandingan pun dinyatakan selesai.

Begitu juga dengan kehidupan Tetsukado yang saat ini ambruk di atas _ring_.

* * *

_**Case 8: Penolong Yang Tidak Tertolong**_

Sore itu seorang gadis beriris sewarna zamrud, Mizukawa Minori, tengah menapaki trotoar hendak menuju rumahnya. Minori yang saat itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang didominasi warna hitam berjalan dalam keheningan, hanya keramaian di sekitarnya yang menjadi efek suara selama perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh tersebut.

Hiruk pikuk suasana menjelang malam di kotanya tak terlalu mengusik sang gadis yang menyukai ketenangan itu, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan ….

… Sebelum jeritan seorang wanita mengubah atmosfir yang menggantung di antara mereka.

Manik hitam dalam iris zamrud itu membulat sempurna saat sosok pencuri yang menggaet tas wanita tadi lewat di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis tersebut menjegal kaki si pencuri hingga jatuh tersungkur. Lalu jemarinya bergegas memasukkan nomor kantor polisi terdekat ke ponselnya dan menghubungi pasukan berwajib itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasukan polisi datang mengerubungi sang pencuri yang sempat dianiaya oleh orang-orang. Para pria berseragam itu membekuk pencuri yang tertunduk, seperti merasa bersalah.

Merasa tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi, Minori pun berbalik badan dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tertunda. Wanita yang barusan menjadi korban mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh sang gadis bersurai hijau gelap tersebut.

Setelah itu, Minori tidak tahu menahu soal sesuatu yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata si pencuri memberontak, merebut paksa senjata api yang tersandang di pinggang salah satu polisi dan menggunakan benda tersebut ….

… Untuk membuat sebuah lubang kecil di punggung gadis itu.

* * *

_**Case 9: Mati Lampu**_

Dentingan piano yang mendendangkan salah satu mahakarya Beethoven, Fur Elise, mengalun merdu di sebuah ruang keluarga rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Shindou.

Siapa yang dapat memainkan mahakarya tersebut dengan sangat apik selain Shindou Takuto.

Remaja dengan surai bergelombang itu menikmati alunan yang berasal dari tarian jemarinya sendiri. Perkiraannya bahwa bermusik adalah hal yang bagus untuk melepaskan penat sepertinya benar.

Tinggal beberapa bait lagi, maka lagu Fur Elise itu akan selesai ia mainkan.

Namun Shindou tak ingin terburu-buru.

Ia tetap menyelesaikannya secara perlahan, sesuai tempo dan ritme yang ditentukan.

Ketika ia akan mengakhirinya, tiba-tiba lampu ruang keluarga—oh, tidak, listrik seluruh kota padam.

Shindou terkejut hingga tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sanggaan penutup tuts piano ….

… Dan membuat jemarinya terjepit.

"Aaaagghh … shh … sial …!" rutuknya sembari melepaskan jemari malangnya.

Shindou meringis. Baru kali ini ia bermain piano sampai terjepit.

Kemudian remaja itu beranjak dari kursi, berjalan meraba-raba di antara kegelapan yang pekat.

Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak berjalan-jalan di saat listrik padam begini. Tapi rasa nyeri di tangannya membuat ia mengabaikan semua itu.

Shindou berjalan lagi, namun ia tak mengira bahwa ada sebuah meja kecil di hadapannya ….

_Brukk. Praang._

Listrik kembali menyala, kali ini iris _hazel _milik Shindou dapat melihat semuanya.

Pecahan guci yang berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya, juga setetes cairan merah yang kini menutup penglihatannya.

* * *

_**Case 10: Dalam Lingkup Tanganmu**_

Iris senja milik Tsurugi Kyousuke menatap lurus pada sang kakak, Tsurugi Yuuichi, yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ada kedamaian tersirat di wajah saudara kandung yang nyaris serupa dengannya itu.

Kadang Tsurugi lupa kalau kakaknya tengah dalam keadaan sulit.

Karena Yuuichi selalu menampakkan raut wajah terbaiknya saat dia datang, dan semuanya murni tanpa kepura-puraan.

Tsurugi tahu betul tabiat sang kakak, jika ia sakit maka ia akan berkata sakit, jika tidak maka ia akan tersenyum.

Tapi meski demikian, di sela rasa sakit yang mendera, kakaknya itu masih bisa tersenyum.

Remaja bersurai _navy _itu benar-benar lupa kalau sang kakak tengah dalam keadaan sulit.

Namun saat ini, masa-masa sulit itu telah usai.

Tepat beberapa menit lalu, Yuuichi telah menghabiskan waktunya, menutup usianya, mencapai penghujung hidupnya ….

… Dalam lingkup tangan milik Tsurugi.

* * *

_**Case 11: Di Belakangmu**_

Tak ada yang pernah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi di balik tubuh kita.

Tak terkecuali Matsukaze Tenma dan Sorano Aoi.

Saat itu mereka hanya sedang bermain-main di lorong lantai dua apartemen tempat Tenma dan kakak sepupunya tinggal.

Sungguh, kala itu Tenma hanya bercanda, ketika ia mengatakan ada seuatu di belakang Aoi. Namun sang gadis bersurai biru langsung ketakutan dan spontan mendorong dirinya.

"Tenma, jangan menakutiku begitu!" jeritnya.

"Ahahaha _gomen ne, _Aoi. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda …." balas remaja bersurai cokelat itu seraya mundur untuk menghindari terjangan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Sang gadis merengut kesal. "Ugh, apartemen kakakmu 'kan sepi, jangan bercanda seperti itu …." katanya.

"Ahaha iya, iya. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi …."

Aoi menoleh pada Tenma yang kini berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, dan bola mata gadis itu membesar saat melihat sesuatu. "T-Tenma … di belakangmu …."

"Apa …?" surai cokelat itu menoleh dan mendapati bahwa kakinya telah berada di ujung anak tangga.

Sungguh, Tenma benar-benar tidak tahu kalau saat itu ia telah mundur terlalu jauh.

"U-uwaaahh …!"

"Tenmaaa …!"

_Brukk._

* * *

_**Case 12: Di Belakangmu V2**_

Sorano Aoi tak pernah menyangka bahwa mulai hari ini dan seterusnya ia takkan pernah pulang sekolah bersama Tenma lagi.

Ia juga tak menyangka kalau kemarin adalah saat terakhir ia bertatap muka dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Sang gadis melangkah gontai menyusuri aspal hitam yang membentang. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana perasaan sakit akan kehilangan teman yang berharga begitu menyiksanya saat ini.

Keramaian sekitar tak dihiraukannya. Menurut gadis itu hanya Tenma seoranglah yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Namun ia tak bisa melihat remaja bersurai cokelat itu lagi untuk selamanya, takkan pernah bisa.

Meskipun ia berharap saat ini Tenma berada di belakangnya, menyongsong bahunya dengan rangkulan hangat.

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk berharap hingga tak mendengar suara decitan rem yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Seseorang berusaha untuk menariknya kembali ke realita— "Awas, nona! Di belakangmu!"

—Namun ia terlambat melakukannya.

—_END_—

* * *

note: I'm done. *plak*

if you ask me, kenapa di saat orang bikin fic yang fluffy-fluffy saya malah bikin yang suram, itu karena... tanggal 3 September kemarin adalah hari di mana kakek dari mamah saya dipanggil Yang Maha Esa.

*sniff*

...saya bahkan belum sempat ketemu sama Beliau, karena Beliau pergi sebulan sebelum saya lahir. *sniff again*

tapi saya diceritain sama mamah saya, kalau Beliau itu wafat dalam keadaan tenang, kira-kira seperti di Case 10 lah... nah dari situ saya kepikiran, ternyata kematian itu datang gak liat tempat dan waktu, gak peduli kita lagi ngapain kalau takdirnya udah sampai hari itu ya sudah...(?)

btw, meskipun cuma ada 12 case, cara setiap character matinya tetep ada 13 lho~ *ya terus?*

kay, semoga bisa diambil hikmahnya X"D *hikmah apaan*

akhir kata, silakan sampaikan pesan-pesan Anda di kotak review~ *kabur*

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
